The True Villain
by manga-neko-96
Summary: Tired of a new enemy appearing every time one dies, the Konoha ninja are determined to figure out the newest villain's master plan. Will they find out the true mastermind, or will they be forced to deal with the never-ending chain of villains? Rated for language. CRACK


"As you all know, the Akutsuki are on the move again. We may have defeated Pein, but they have a new leader, Tobi." Tsunade was addressing all the available ninja. She knew they had a major battle to prepare for, she just wished everything would turn out alright.

"Why is it every time we defeat the villain, a new one appears! It's like our enemy is always one step ahead!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"Sakura, it's as if they know all our plans. Every time we think we've won, they have some new trick and manage to escape!"

"You know, maybe we are over thinking things." Everyone stared at Kiba, convinced he's finally lost it. "Seriously, hear me out. We've tried every complex plan we can think of, but they always figure it out. If we use an extremely simple plan, they won't ever see it coming."

"Kiba, you idiot! That plan is... actually it might work." Kiba grinned triumphantly.

"Sakura is right. As stupid as it may seem, we are running out of options." Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Shika, what's the plan?"

"Are you kidding? Why is it that I always have to come up with the plans? . . . Troublesome, but I'll do it if I have to." Shikamaru sat in his "thinking position" and began to formulate a plan.

* * *

"I think I've figured something out." The other ninja turned their attention to Shikamaru. "Ino, if I immobilize the enemy, do you think you can use your family's jutsu?"

Ino thought a moment. "It's worth a shot."

"Alright! I knew we could count on the Lazy Genius!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Naruto's nickname.

"Shikamaru, Ino, you both will lead this mission. Kiba, Temari, and Naruto, join them in case something goes wrong. You three can help get the other two to safety quickly." The five ninja agreed and set off to find the enemy. "...I hope for the sake of everyone this plan works."

* * *

"Tobi is up ahead. Shikamaru, Ino, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Are you, Kiba, and Temari in position?"

"Yep, locked and loaded. Whenever your ready."

"... Troublesome..."

"Just do it!"

The five were hidden near the Akatsuki base. Tobi was strolling forward when Shikamaru initiated the plan. "Kawamari no jutsu."

In an instant, Tobi was immobilized. "Do you really think such a stupid plan will work?" Shikamaru just smirked.

"I think it already did. Kiba, you have Ino's body right?"

"Yeah, she's safe and sound!" "Bark!"

". . . You know, that girl never entered my mind."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Yeah, it looks like your plan failed after all!"

"... If Ino isn't in your body, then whose is she in?"

* * *

- Ino POV -

_Ha! The jutsu worked! I'm in his mind! Now, where do I go from here._ I looked around Tobi's mindscape. It was worse than I thought! Thick darkness clouded tainted thoughts. _Kami! I never knew how evil he really was! Tis plan has been around for years! I need to find the mastermind behind it all. _

_. . . I think I found it! Let's see who it is. Wait, this can't be right! How is this possible!? All this time, it_ was-

* * *

- Normal POV -

Ino gasped as she was forced into her own body. "Ino! What did you see?" Kiba tried to calm the shaking girl down, but it was a fruitless effort.

"Kiba... Get the others... We have to report to the Hokage, NOW!" Kiba yelped as Ino hopped on Akamaru and willed him to the Hokage's office. "Hurry Akamaru!"

"Bark!" Kiba watched them a moment before remembering what Ino said.

"Everyone! Ino said we need to report back to the Hokage, NOW!" Kiba and Naruto bothsped through the forest and Temari grabbed Shikamaru. Riding on her fan, Temari easily caught up to Ino and Akamaru. Naruto and Kiba arrived moments later. They all burst into Tsunade's office.

"Did you find out anything? What plans do they have!?" Ino shook slightly, recalling the traumatic experience.

"Lady Tsunade, it's worse than I ever could have imagined. Now that I think about it, it all makes sense."

"Come on Ino! Just tell us already!"

"Kami, Naruto, you don't have to be so impatient." Spikes of killer intent surrounded her. "Okay! I'll tell you! When I was in the mindscape I saw the true mastermind. I can honestly say, I never could have imagined it was possible. In fact, I wasn't in Tobi's mind at all. It's only by pure chance I happened to do this."

* * *

"Tobi! You let those ninja find out about the leader's identity?!"

"Yes sir. They are more conniving than I thought. They staged an assault on me while really aiming to infiltrate our leaders mind. I never thought those idiots could figure it out."

**_They did not. You are giving those buffoons too much_** _**credit.**_

"Leader! How much did they find out?"

_**I regret to inform you that they found out everything. However, it was only by chance. The idiot girl sneezed and aimed her jutsu at me instead.**_

* * *

"WHAT!? YOU MUST BE KIDDING!" Ino shook her head no.

"I wish I could say I was lying, but I'm not. I just can't believe it."

"All this time... I knew that hell-spawn was evil!" Kiba clenched his fists in anger.

"But I never thought anyone could be that desperate. All along, he was right under our noses." Sakura couldn't believe it. Even when it comes to simple planning, the enemy was always one step ahead.

"I guess this is the opposite of a jinchuriki. Instead of the beast sealed inside the human, the human was sealed inside the beast." Naruto's thoughts drifted to his own furry houseguest.

"Who could have guessed? Really, it's absolute genius. We probably never would have figured it out if not for Ino. To think, all those missions really were protecting Konoha." Tsunade still shook her head in disbelief. The enemy was able to gauge the skill level of each shinobi over the years. No wonder it was impossible to have any original plan!

"It was Tora all along," Hinata mumbled quietly.

"It truly was a plan worthy of Madara. Under the guise of Tora the cat, he would be able to hear mission plans and learn the skills of all Konoha genin. Every time the damn cat escaped, it was spying on us. Every damn time!" Neji hadn't felt this bad since Naruto crushed his belief in fate.

"What I want to know who would have done it and why?"

* * *

- In the afterlife -

"Yes, I truly am a genius! Death was too good for that bastard Madara. Torturing him for life by sealing him in the Fire Lord's Wife's cat was the perfect plan! He is forever doomed to a life of death hugs and D-rank missions! No hell could be worse than that!"

The souls of all the people who died because of Tora all radiated killing intent at the idiotic first Hokage. "... I guess I could have planned this out a bit better." The souls descended on him, achieving vengeance for all those who suffered.

**A/N: LOL! XD This idea hit me randomly and I had to write it! Did anyone see it coming? I was laughing so hard while I was writing this. I hope it made you laugh too. Who knew the most hated D-rank mission would actually be protecting the village. Note- THIS IS ALL FOR FUN! IT'S CRACK! Tell me what you thought and if I should write another chapter. Till next time!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
